


One Step At A Time

by DawnLoke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLoke/pseuds/DawnLoke
Summary: One step at a time but with a twist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This short story contains hints of suicidal behaviour. Please do not continue if it makes you uncomfortable. **

Sometimes I wonder, if I disappeared from this world, will someone notice? Will someone care?

"Who am I?"

"Where do I belong?"

I have been asking myself these same questions for years. I have been thinking for an answer over and over again, but I still can't get a definite answer.

"You don't have to know," They said. "Because it never matters."

Once, I believed in that, and settled with that. But a few months later I find myself lost in the deep sea of uncertainty. That is why, I picked up the questions again, in search of my truth.

****

One step.

My heart was racing. Standing on the stage, I saw a sea of pupils and teachers. Sparkling eyes, playful smirks, knowing looks. I inhaled deeply.

The first word came out of the speaker, I realize my voice is trembling. I tried to fix it, but turns out I have stumbled through the first paragraph with an even worse performance.

'Screw it. Just get this over with already.' I thought.

I let my mouth to decide what it has to say. Instead of thinking about how many mistakes I have done, I let my mind roam free. That is when I saw it. Not the judges, not the students and staffs in front of me, but the scene way further than this – the green grass and blue sky.

I see a huge blue sky and a big spacious sports field. I see a group of students, looking me in the eye and finally listening to what I have to say. 

For the first time, I realized how beautiful the scene is from this stage.

****

One step.

"Welcome you all to officially be a part of the board of directors."

"... and the winner of the annual debate competition is ... The legends!"

****

One step.

"From now on you are not a child anymore. You are an adult. You are a university student who will be the future leader of the country ..."

****

One step.

Just one more step.

I hear people yelling my name, some of them screaming, crying.

I stood right there, high from the grounds. I wonder why people are making such big of a scene. They probably never realize how beautiful the scene is from here. I see the flowing sea of cars, buildings shining with dazzling light, and the sun – oh the sun, so beautiful like a diamond in the sky. I can feel the sunshine on my face. Soft breeze caressing me so gently that it almost feels surreal.

At that time, I can never feel so alive.

No more pain, no more suffering. Just simply feeling this moment.

One more step and I'll be ending this soon.

****

"One step, two steps... good girl!" A woman smiled at the little toddler. A man then approached them with happiness written all over his face.

"Come to papa!" He crouched down and reached for the little girl's hand. The woman let go of her hold on the toddler and watched as the little girl in pink marching difficult, tiny steps to her father.

Almost there. Only a reach away. She was so eager to make her last few steps that she tripped, but her parents caught her before she hits the ground.

"Great job, kiddo!" The man laughed.

In the middle of playing around with her parents, something caught her eye. Her instinct told her to go and reach out for whatever it is. She struggled a little, wishing her parents would get the hint. The adults did notice something. They stopped and waited for her to show them what she wants. With her newly learned skills, she released her hold on her parents and marched to explore the rest of the room on her own.

Both adults watched with so much pride, as their child had her first adventure around her room with her own feet. Regardless of how many times she fell, she just gets back up on her own and continues her journey.

People always overlook the small, tiny detail in their lives.

Our true first step isn't when we learn how to walk.

It is when we let go of our parents' hand for the first time to make our step to explore the world around us on our own.

That is the first moment of decisive change in our lives.

It only takes one step, to make a difference.

(745 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this online is not what I intended to do nor I have any intention when I first wrote this back in 2019. My initial idea is just 'why not write something inspirational but with a slight twist?' and how it actually turns out is totally out of my expectation. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I decided to share this now because I hope that this is able to get people to think a bit and raise some awareness or even some resonance in some way. Do feel free to comment. I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Revised on:26/2/2021


End file.
